


Rise's Letter

by twistedboxy



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedboxy/pseuds/twistedboxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rise wrote back to the one fan that always sent her letters? Uses information from Lovers ranks 4-7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise's Letter

Rise walked upstairs to her room in her grandmother’s shop carrying the letter from Inoue-san. She always enjoyed getting letters from this girl, glad she was able to make a change for herself. The agency usually sent out replies, however with everything that happen Rise felt she would give this girl a proper and heartfelt response. Once settled in her room, she found her nicest stationary and sat down at her desk. The only problem that arose was where to start in her letter. After multiple starts and stops she finally began her letter.

_Dear Kumiko,_

_Thank you for the letters over time, I really enjoyed them. I've read them over and over especially when I feel down. I’m really proud that little by little you've been able gain confidence. With your most recent letter and my hiatus as Risette, I feel you should know a little more about me and why I’ll be away for a while._

_When I was little, I was bullied as well. I was alone, always looked down and was never good at talking. Most of the time I didn’t even go to school due to the bullying. I felt okay with this because no one expected anything in return. I never planned on becoming an idol, it happened by accident. One day one of my relatives, I guess sent in a tape of me singing and a week later I found out I made the finals. Pretty soon I was being set up with the agency. It was a whirlwind tour after that. In the early days, when I was still going to school after becoming an idol people wanted to be my friends, but for the wrong reasons. It was more of so they could say they were “friends with Risette”. They didn’t want to know me for me. Only the famous idol that was at their school. That’s not how I wanted to make friends. As “Risette”, I wasn’t exactly who I truly wanted to be, I was changed into an image that the company wanted to sell. I followed along not knowing much of how it would work out._

_As a child, my parents were pretty strict so I always tried to be on my best behavior for them. Until I moved back to Inaba with my grandmother, it was pretty hectic. Being back in Inaba and helping my grandmother has been a nice change. While I was working, I met lots of people, but had to sacrifice my free time. Those were the times where I truly felt alone. However, now that I came back, I have found my own special group of friends. They see me as I truly am, just like the friends I wanted when I was little. That is something I will always cherish forever._

_I know I’ve probably disappointed a lot of people with stepping down as “Risette”, including you. Sometime in the future I’ll be back in the business. I know it’s not much to go on. Right now I just want to focus on being Rise who wants to be needed by the ones who see the real me. That’s what I would like in my life at this time._

_I hope this letter gives you some insight to who I am truly. I’m glad I took a chance to write back to you. I want you to keep on building that confidence and take those steps into the world. I would still like to hear from you so. Included is an alternate address to reach me._

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                    Sincerely,

                                                                                                                                                                  Rise Kujikawa

 

**Author's Note:**

> At first, Rise wasn't one of my favorites but the more I replayed the game it changed. I found a lot of her social link pretty interesting because of some of the things she tells you. One of them being when Inoue-san hands you a letter. So I decided on What if? she replied after she went home.


End file.
